Yogscast
The Yogscast,' '''incorporated as' Yogscast Ltd', are a group of YouTube broadcasters who produce gaming-related video content, focused around their main YouTube channel, YOGSCAST Lewis & Simon (formerly BlueXephos), with additional content syndicated through a wider network of YouTube channels. The Yogscast Story 'Original extract on Yogscast.com ''' Who are The Yogscast? Welcome traveler! Please take a seat and I will tell you a tale as old as time itself. Let me tell you about, the Yogscast. So back in 2008 a young man named Lewis decided that he needed to share his best friend Simon’s charm with the world. From his back room he started a little YouTube channel called BlueXephos. They gained initial renown for some of the most respected and entertaining World of Warcraft boss guides to this date. The duo then founded the #1 ranked podcast, the YoGPoD - a show featuring hilarious banter and tales with the occasional celebrity guest. In 2010, Simon and Lewis showed YouTube viewers across the globe how to survive a night in Minecraft. This went on to form the basis of one of the most popular serialised shows on YouTube, The Shadow of Israphel. Getting to this point had not been a two-man job. They had received help from so many sources - Guildmates, friends, family and even complete strangers. Some of whom wanted help setting up their own YouTube channels, to which Lewis and Simon were only too happy to oblige. So The Yogscast started growing. Initially it was just the lovely Hannah, creative Duncan and magnificent Sips but soon many more were to follow. The Yogscast was no longer just a YouTube channel but now a whole family. So now, 8 years later with over 20 million subscribers, billions of views and more than 20 channels in the mix, The Yogscast shows no sign of slowing down. No longer just sticking to uploading videos of the favourite games, mods and adventure maps, the guys have expanded their content to include exceptional animations, music videos, tabletop games and live action pieces. Including the occasional tank, of course. The Yogscast has grown to include some of the most talented musicians, animators, editors, writers, artists and business minded people around, but our aim still stays exactly the same… To always have fun with our friends.http://www.yogscast.com/about/story Yogscast Members :For a visual card representation of the Yogscast, see Yogscast Wiki:Yogscast Family. The Yogscast is made up of many members, but the most well-known ones are the YouTube Content Producers. They are: * Lewis Brindley (Zephos) * Simon Lane (Honeydew) * Paul Sykes (Sjin) * Duncan Jones (Lalna/LividCoffee) * Chris Lovasz (Sips) * Hannah Rutherford (Lomadia) * Martyn Littlewood (InTheLittleWood) * Kim Richards (NanoSounds) * Chris Trott (Trottimus) * Alex Smith (Alsmiffy) * Ross Hornby (Djh3max) * Mark Turpin (Turpster) * Joakim Hellstrand (Rythian) * Liam MacKay (Nilesy) * Keith Steinbach (BebopVox) * Zoey Proasheck (Zoeya) * John Cochrane (Panda) * Toby Cottrell (SoTotallyToby) * William Strife (Strife) * Alex Parvis (Parv) * Ted Forsyth (Pyrion Flax) * Rick van Laanen (Zylus) * FyreUK * CaffCast Also, a pretty big chunk of the Yogscast are staff members who, mostly, work at YogTowers. They are: * Harry Marshall (VeteranHarry) * Mark Hulmes (SherlockHulmes) * Ciaran Askew (Ceeraanoo) * Nina-Serena * Adam Davis * Sam Gibbs * Steve Bruce * Tom Clark (Angor) * Tom Bates * Alex Turner * Adrian Ruiz * Matt Toffolo * Ben Edgar * Nathan Ditum * Rob Pearson * Dave Jackson Some of the original Yogscast staff have left or have been let off. They are: * Pat Woodward (Peva) used to be the Executive Assistant for the Yogscast. He hosted the Minecraft servers and was the initial website creator. Peva was laid off due to a falling out between members of the Yogscast. * Tinman used to be a Website Manager for the Yogscast and was let off because he had stolen somewhere between $18,000 to $21,000 from the Yogscast Website by redirecting its advertising banners. * Sean Veck (Phatima) used to be one of the Shadow of Israphel Directors for the Yogscast, but left/was let off for unknown reasons. * Adam Spencer (GameChap) used to be a YouTube Content Creator for the Yogscast but he, along with Bertie, severed ties with the Yogscast by saying uncivil things to Yognau(gh)ts on the Yogscast Subreddit. * Paul Spencer (Bertie) used to be a YouTube Content Creator for the Yogscast but he, along with GameChap, severed ties with the Yogscast by saying uncivil things to Yognau(gh)ts on the Yogscast Subreddit. * Tom Clarke (Sparkles*) used to be the Audio Manager for the Yogscast, but left to be able to focus more on his band, Area 11. He left on very good terms and is still friends with the Yogscast. * Brent Copeland used to be a YouTube Content Creator for the Yogscast but left on good-terms, along with Eric Fullerton, due to financial troubles and time-zone issues. * Eric Fullerton used to be a YouTube Content Creator for the Yogscast but left on good-terms, along with Brent Copeland, due to financial troubles and time-zone issues. * Rich Keith used to be the General Manager for the Yogscast, but left on good-terms for unknown reasons. * Tom Perkins used to be a Community Administrator for the Yogscast, but left on good-terms for unknown reasons. He was replaced in September 2015 by Mark Hulmes. * Phil Southam (BruteAlmighty) used to be a YouTube Content Creator for the Yogscast, but left to work for Multiplay in 2015. The FyreUK YouTube Channel is still partnered with the Yogscast. * Matt Needler (iFirez) used to be a YouTube Content Creator for the Yogscast, but left to work as a film editor in 2015. The FyreUK YouTube Channel is still partnered with the Yogscast. * Sam Thorne (Strippin) used to be a YouTube Content Creator for the Yogscast but left on good-terms in late 2015. * MintyMinute used to be the Administration Coordinator for the Yogscast but left on good-terms in December 2015 due to internal changes at the Yogscast. * Ørjan Aarvik (Teutron) used to be the Creative Lead and Art Manager for the Yogscast but left on good-terms in December 2015. * David Boddington (Bodders) used to be the Production and Development Manager for the Yogscast but left in December 2015. * Si Melton used to be the Digital Coordinator for the Yogscast, but left in December 2015. * Colin Bassett used to be the Chief Video Editor for the Yogscast, but left in December 2015. * Steven Goates (Ridgedog) left the Yogscast on good terms in early 2016. * Dave Bagnall (DaveChaos) used to be a YouTube Content Creator for the Yogscast, but left on good-terms in January 2016. Timeline of the Yogscast Staff ImageSize = width:710 height:812.5 PlotArea = left:100 bottom:100 top:0 right:10 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2008 till:01/06/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:1 ScaleMajor = increment:1 start:2008 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:2008 Colors = id:member value:green legend:Member id:memberwithchannel value:teal legend:Member with Channel id:hatfilms value:brightblue legend:Hat Films id:fyreuk value:red legend:Fyre UK id:dwp value:brightgreen legend:Dead Workers Party id:bts value:orange legend:Behind the Scenes id:editor value:yellow legend:Editor id:area11 value:purple legend:Area 11 id:animator value:lavender legend:Animator id:artist value:blue legend:Artist id:associate value:black legend:Associate BarData = bar:Lewis text: "Lewis Brindley" bar:Simon text: "Simon Lane" bar:Hannah text: "Hannah Rutherford" bar:Duncan text: "Duncan Jones" bar:Chris text: "Chris Lovasz" bar:Paul text: "Paul Sykes" bar:Joakim text: "Joakim Hellstrand" bar:Martyn text: "Martyn Littlewood" bar:Liam text: "Liam MacKay" bar:Zoey text: "Zoey Proasheck" bar:Sam text: "Sam Thorne" bar:John text: "John Cochrane" bar:Kim text: "Kim Richards" bar:Rick text: "Rick van Laanen" bar:Dave text: "Dave Bagnall" bar:Will text: "William Strife" bar:Ted text: "Ted Forsyth" bar:Keith text: "Keith Steinbach" bar:Toby text: "Toby Cottrell" bar:Caff text: "CaffCast" bar:Alexander text: "Alex Smith" bar:Ross text: "Ross Hornby" bar:Christopher text: "Chris Trott" bar:Brent text: "Brent Copeland" bar:Eric text: "Eric Fullerton" bar:Phil text: "Phil Southam" bar:Matt text: "Matt Needler" bar:GameChap text: "GameChap" bar:BertieChap text: "BertieChap" bar:Mark text: "Mark Turpin" bar:Steven text: "Steven Goates" bar:Anya text: "Anya Ferris" bar:TomC text: "Tom Clark" bar:Adam text: "Adam Davis" bar:Si text: "Si Melton" bar:TomB text: "Tom Bates" bar:Colin text: "Colin Bassett" bar:TomP text: "Tom Perkins" bar:Rich text: "Rich Keith" bar:David text: "David Boddington" bar:MarkH text: "Mark Hulmes" bar:Sparkles text: "Tom Clarke" bar:Alex text: "Alex Parvis" bar:JonathanK text: "Jonathan Kogan" bar:Leo text: "Leo Taylor" bar:Ciaran text: "Ciaran Askew" bar:Harry text: "Harry Marshall" bar:Ørjan text: "Orjan Aarvik" bar:Nina text: "Nina-Serena" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Lewis from:01/01/2008 till:end color:memberwithchannel bar:Simon from:01/01/2008 till:end color:memberwithchannel bar:Hannah from:01/09/2008 till:05/07/2011 color:member bar:Hannah from:05/07/2011 till:end color:memberwithchannel bar:Duncan from:01/01/2009 till:03/12/2011 color:member bar:Duncan from:03/12/2011 till:end color:memberwithchannel bar:Chris from:01/01/2009 till:03/12/2011 color:member bar:Chris from:03/12/2011 till:end color:memberwithchannel bar:Paul from:01/01/2009 till:04/02/2012 color:member bar:Paul from:04/02/2012 till:end color:memberwithchannel bar:Joakim from:01/01/2009 till:28/10/2011 color:member bar:Joakim from:28/10/2011 till:end color:memberwithchannel bar:Liam from:01/07/2012 till:end color:memberwithchannel bar:Zoey from:18/08/2012 till:end color:memberwithchannel bar:Martyn from:01/06/2011 till:end color:memberwithchannel bar:John from:15/01/2013 till:01/05/2016 color:memberwithchannel bar:Sam from:01/10/2012 till:01/12/2015 color:memberwithchannel bar:Kim from:01/01/2013 till:01/05/2013 color:editor bar:Kim from:02/05/2013 till:end color:memberwithchannel bar:Rick from:01/08/2012 till:15/07/2013 color:associate bar:Rick from:15/07/2013 till:end color:memberwithchannel bar:Dave from:02/08/2013 till:31/01/2016 color:memberwithchannel bar:Will from:14/12/2013 till:end color:memberwithchannel bar:Ted from:14/01/2014 till:end color:memberwithchannel bar:Keith from:22/01/2014 till:end color:memberwithchannel bar:Mark from:01/01/2012 till:end color:bts bar:Toby from:07/02/2014 till:end color:memberwithchannel bar:Caff from:29/04/2016 till:end color:memberwithchannel bar:Alexander from:25/08/2013 till:end color:hatfilms bar:Ross from:25/08/2013 till:end color:hatfilms bar:Christopher from:25/08/2013 till:end color:hatfilms bar:Phil from:25/01/2014 till:01/08/2015 color:fyreuk bar:Matt from:25/01/2014 till:01/08/2015 color:fyreuk bar:Eric from:07/02/2014 till:27/09/2014 color:dwp bar:Brent from:07/02/2014 till:27/09/2014 color:dwp bar:Anya from:01/01/2012 till:21/12/2015 color:bts bar:Si from:01/01/2013 till:21/12/2015 color:bts bar:Steven from:01/01/2012 till:19/01/2016 color:bts bar:TomC from:01/01/2012 till:03/01/2013 color:editor bar:TomC from:03/01/2013 till:end color:bts bar:TomP from:01/07/2013 till:31/05/2015 color:bts bar:Rich from:30/12/2013 till:17/04/2015 color:bts bar:MarkH from:14/09/2015 till:end color:bts bar:David from:28/02/2014 till:21/12/2015 color:bts bar:Adam from:01/06/2012 till:end color:editor bar:TomB from:01/02/2013 till:end color:editor bar:Colin from:01/03/2013 till:21/12/2015 color:editor bar:Sparkles from:01/09/2011 till:end color:area11 bar:Alex from:01/03/2012 till:end color:area11 bar:JonathanK from:01/08/2012 till:end color:area11 bar:Leo from:01/09/2012 till:end color:area11 bar:Ciaran from:01/10/2011 till:end color:animator bar:Ørjan from:01/02/2012 till:21/12/2015 color:artist bar:Harry from:01/09/2011 till:end color:artist bar:Nina from:17/10/2013 till:end color:artist bar:GameChap from:04/09/2013 till:01/12/2013 color:memberwithchannel bar:BertieChap from:04/09/2013 till:01/12/2013 color:memberwithchannel Etymology The Yogscast's name comes from the acronym YOGS, which stands for Ye Olde Goone Squade, the largest European World of Warcraft Goon guild, in which the founding members met. As a WoW ''guild they were led by guild-master Mearis. In 2008, Lewis began recording guild activities and posting videos to YouTube on his personal channel 'BlueXephos' under the title of '''The Yogscast', ''with "YOGS" being the name of the guild and "cast" referring to broad'cast'''. Gallery Lewis.jpg|The only picture of Lewis that Yognau(gh)ts could find prior to Gamescom 2011. Simon.jpg|Simon holding a packet of toaster bags, which was a topic of discussion in YoGPoD episode 3. Yogscast logo.jpg|The original Yogscast logo and title card for their videos. YOGSCAST_by_spotco.jpg|Early art of the Yogscast's WotLK characters. lewis_simon_gamescom2011.jpg|Screenshot of Lewis Brindley and Simon Lane on board an airplane heading to Cologne, Germany for Gamescom 2011. simonlane_gamescom2011.jpg|Screenshot of Simon Lane making a face in his room in Cologne, Germany for Gamescom 2011. simonlane2_gamescom2011.jpg|A screenshot of Simon Lane at the airport with Lewis Brindley holding the camera heading to Gamescom 2011. lewis_simon2_gamescom2011.jpg|Screenshot of Lewis Brindley and Simon Lane at Gamescom 2011 in Cologne, Germany. Simon stole Notch's hat. simonlane3_gamescom2011.jpg|Screenshot of Simon Lane reporting at Gamescom 2011. With dancers in the background. lewis_gamescom2011.jpg|Lewis Brindley reporting at Gamescom 2011. lewis2_gamescom2011.jpg|Lewis reporting again. People dancing in the background! Gamescom 2011. lewis3_gamescom2011.jpg|Lewis talking with the first Yognau(gh)t they've encountered at Gamescom 2011. They're drinking redbull. SSL25134.JPG|Simon and Lewis at the Sony Ericsson booth at GamesCom. Duncan.png|Duncan or 'Lalna' yogscast_wide.jpg gJv36.png|The Minecraft Christmas background featuring the Yogscast Blizzcon1.jpg|Lewis, Simon and Hannah at Blizzcon 2011. Blizzcon3.jpg|Ditto. Awesome Yogscast Picture.jpg|A fan-made Minecraft animated picture of the Yogscast Yogjaffas.jpg|Custom Yogscast Jaffa Cakes made by McVitie's References Yogscast Category:Yogscast Category:People